


The Dark Outside

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by the song <a href="http://youtu.be/KpUuRFZFR5o">"Lila" by Bright Eyes </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Outside

_''Sora! Sora, don't do it! Please don't. It's exactly what he wants,' Riku's own cries echoed in his head, even as the darkness circled him reaching twisting all around him. He would be held in place, arms and legs bound in darkness, all of him weighted down and his cries and shouts were nothing but strangled sounds that didn't even resemble words. Even as Sora turned towards Riku, keyblade held awkwardly poised right against his chest where his heart rested, Riku knew his friend couldn't hear him, couldn't see him. His frantic thoughts couldn't reach him anymore than his struggling limbs could._

"No!" He jerked loose just as the air around Sora shattered into millions of sparks of light, hands out reaching grasping for something - anything that remained in the blinding light. But there was nothing. Nothing was left and the light just got brighter and brighter-

Until he was sitting up in the tangle of sheets breathing hard, escaping his lungs as shallow ragged puffs.

The air around him was heavy, oppressive and tinged with fear and unease. No matter what he couldn't shake this. This nightmare had been with him for years. Ever since the first adventure that lead to his fall from grace this dream had settled some place within him waiting for him to drift into an unguarded sleep to attack. It lived inside of him, along with all the doubt and regret he hid so carefully in his waking hours, in the darkest chambers of his heart with the demon that still lingered.

Riku was certain that old bastard of a heartless was having a great time torturing him like this, like he always had. He shivered and brought a knee to his chest hugging it close before resting his forehead against it and struggling with calming his breathing. He'd done this so many nights now that it was a routine really. He'd calm himself, shower, dress, sneak out the window and over to Sora's house. Once he got there he would normally be fine with just seeing Sora curled up safely at rest but not tonight. Not this time.

There was no easy fix for this night because Riku needed something new. He needed to feel Sora, to feel and touch him. Only through touch could he assure himself that Sora was real on the other side of that window; real, whole, alive and most importantly safe? Yes, safe.

Riku let his eyes drift closed and felt around the window’s frame, forcing himself to go slow and not rush. It took him a few minutes that seemed like hours to find the catch on the outside that opened the latch. He pressed it and eased the window open dropping down onto the inner window sill. He peered across the room to where Sora slept.

Sora, who was sleeping so soundly; wrapped in tangled twisted mess of bedding, sprawled here and there. Riku always wondered how he could sleep like that. Then again they had to be able to sleep in some of the strangest places. Sometimes thought he wondered if Sora was really just that comfortable, no matter where he was. He climbed down, eyes to the floor so he could overstep the things littering Sora’s floor.

Toys and play things from years by-gone intermixed with things only Riku or Sora could possibly understand. Drawings from their adventures, a potion bottle here or there. In some ways it was like the past few years had never happened but looking at the strange assortment of reminders on Sora’s floor, Riku couldn’t deny the passage of time or how that time was spent. No matter how right he’d thought he was at the time or if it had been for a greater good that they’d battled so tirelessly for.

He neared the bed and made a sweeping gesture with his foot, clearing a space beside the bed big enough for him to settle on his knees. He knelt there, watching Sora’s chest rise and fall steadily, listening to the soft sound of his snoring. Riku smirked, and reached out, brushing messy spikes away from the younger teen’s forehead. “I go through all this trouble to break in and you sleep through it - I see how it is,” he muttered jokingly to his slumbering friend.

He remained there until the sun’s rays started to lighten the velvet blue of the sky. Standing, Riku adjusted the quilt over Sora once more tucking the teen in carefully. He was paying more attention to getting the blanket settled over Sora just so than to the boy under it. “Riku?” Sora’s sleepy voice queried softly as he rubbed at his eye with his hand, trying to will his vision to focus. “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you still be asleep? It‘s too early to be up.” Bleary eyes turned to take in the scene outside the window and he grumbled. “Way too early, Riku! I wanna sleep in.” He whined flopped back onto his pillows.

“Well you can go right back to sleep, Sora. I just wanted to check up on you. Go back to bed.” He whispered soothingly moving away from the bed. “I’ll see you when you get oomph!” He gave a startled sound and tried to regain balance but something was pulling him back to the bed, by his wrist. Riku fell back onto the bed with a grimace, glancing over his shoulder his eyes locking with Sora‘s. “I was going to go home and back to bed.”

“Come to bed, Riku.” Sora muttered from his seat in them middle of the bed behind Riku. He let go of his friend’s wrist, glancing down at the blankets that were tangled around his waist. “I know you haven’t been sleeping. If - if you need to sleep over I don’t mind. Just - Sleep with me okay?” He looked up from the blankets blushing. “I want you to.” He reached sliding a hand through Riku’s hair scooting close. “Please?”

Riku stared at Sora for a few moments before his gaze went to the floor between his sneakers. He shifted a little and kicked his sneakers off, discarding them to the floor before he turned on the bed to face his friend. “I didn’t mean to wake you up, So. C‘mon let‘s get you settled back in okay?” “ ‘Kay, night, Ri. Sweet dreams.”

He waited for Sora to get settled down in the bed and laid himself down beside him, tugging the blanket over them. Of course it didn’t stay this way. Soon Sora was tucked against Riku’s chest hugging to him tightly, snoring softly out like a light. Riku had his face buried in those brunet spikes and he slept. For once there were no nightmares waiting, not threat of darkness lurking intent upon invading even his slumber. This time Riku’s dreams were those of someone who was where they belonged; filled with light and laughter.


End file.
